Yugioh 5ds: Through The Stars
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: Witness as a duelsit rises above the ranks to achieve his goals. Not only that, but to protect what/who he cares about the most when evils threaten them. But with friends like his along with the bond they share, nothing could block the shinning stars!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS. BLAZE FALCON IS HERE WITH A NEW STORY. I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YUGIOH 5DS AND WANTED TO DO A STORY OF IT. SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERS WILL REPLACE THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE 5DS SERIES. THE STORY LINE ALSO WILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT. HERE WE GO, LET THE STROY BEGIN!**

**Yugioh 5ds: Through the Stars**

**Chapter 1: A Star's Landing**

_Long ago, Domino City grew to be more technology based and grew into a huge city of revolution. The most famous thing about this new era was 'Turbo Dueling'. It was a new type of dueling where duelists duel on 'Duel Runners' and use 'Speed Spells" instead of regular Spells. Everything about this era was great, Domino City became New Domino City. Everything was great for the inhabitants until, Zero Reverse happened. A big explosion in New Domino City the city to split in half. The half that stayed was still New Domino City. Although, the half that floated away was in waste and destruction became Satellite. _

_ Satellite was the city left behind. Everyone that lives here is poor and barely has anything left. Nothing left to dream on. Expect hope. Hope is the most used word heard in all of Satellite. Hope to leave their barren home and be a somebody. But, when your in Satellite, it's not easy to do. That's why there are people in Satellite who hope and want the best for everyone. That's why the Enforcers are here._

_Satellite, 12:32 P.M._

_" _WAKE UP! HONESTLY, HOW LONG CAN YOU SLEEP?" exclaimed a loud voice in the dark. The listener decided to do as he was told and awoke on cue.

A young man jumped out of the bed he was sleeping in. The kid looked about 16 years old with brown hair with blue highlights in it. He had a cerulean blue shirt with a brown jacket over it. He wore black jeans with brown boots.

" What do you want Ace? I was trying to sleep!" the grumpy 16 year old said. He had an angry expression on his face as he looked over to the won who woke him up.

Ace, who donned jet black hair, had on a red shirt with the exact same brown jacket. Ace wore black jeans with brown boots and had a duel disk strapped to his left arm with a deck inside. His arms were crossed in the same expression as the young man in front.

" Well, you've been asleep for almost two days after the raid on Sector Security. You know Kari is worried about you. She's come to visit almost every hour at the Nest to see you Jake," Ace explained as he started to look down. Jake followed suit as he saw his own Duel Disk on the ground.

" Itsuki wants to see you outside. Take that with you and go show him you're alright," Ace said as he sat down on a nearby chair, looking at his deck. Jake picked up his duel disk, strapped it on his left arm, and walked out.

Itsuki was a small kid with brown hair, black jacket with a burgundy shirt underneath. He wear black jeans and has a duel disk strapped to his left arm and was running around with other kids. He saw Jake walked out and ran up to him.

" Jake! Are you okay?" the kid asked as he ran towards Jake.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Jake replied, trying to make small talk. He really like all of the kids but, he really wanted to duel more.

" No problem! I just wanted to make sure that you was okay for our rematch! I won't lose this time!" Itsuki shouted determinedly. He started to walk back to spread themselves out. All the other kids started to gather around the two in order to watch. The two duelist began to put their decks into the slot and got in their battle stances.

" Let's duel!" the two shouted as their duel disks activated.

**Jake vs Itsuki**

**Jake: 4000 LP**

**Itsuki: 4000 LP**

"My turn, draw!" Itsuki said as he drew a card from his deck. He look at his cards as he grabbed one card and put it on the monster zone.

" I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in defense mode!" the kid shouted as a small red hummingbird appeared and turned blue by taking a knee along with crossing it's arms.

**Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird: ATK 800 DEF 600 LVL 3**

" I'll use his special ability!" the kid exclaimed as flowers appeared on the cards in Jake's hand. Air Hummingbird proceeded to then 'drink' the nectar in each of the flowers."With his effect, I gain life points equal to the number of cards you have in your hand by 500! So now, I gain 2500 points!"

**Jake: 4000 LP**

**Itsuki: 6500 LP**

The kids began cheering for their friend as he took the lead in the duel. Jake noticed as the turn was over to then begin his.

"Good job Itsuki but, I will still end up wining this duel. My move!" Jake bellowed when he drew a card from his deck. He looked at his six cards and began to smile.

" I'm playing the spell card known as Double Summon!" a card appeared on the field showing two monsters squaring each other off with twin flashes of lightning. Jake then picked up two cards from his hand and placed them on the monster zone section.

" With this spell, I can normal summon twice this turn! come forth Quillbot Hedgehog and Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Two monsters in the forms of a small orange hedgehog with gray bolts on it's back and a gray warrior with 'roller blades' came and stood next to their commander.

**Quilbolt Hedgehog: ATK 800 DEF 800 LV 2**

**Speed Warrior: ATK 900 DEF 600 LV 2 **

**"**The fun is just getting started when I attack you bird with my Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Jake's hedgehog rammed Air Hummingbird into oblivion. "Next, I attack with Speed Warrior!" the gray warrior obeyed as he raced towards Itsuki as he smiled.

" That's just 900 points! That's nothing the hurt me!" Itsuki shouted as he tried to sound tough, with the other kids backing him up.

Jake smiled at the kid's unknowing of his monster's special ability. " Silly kid, the turn my warrior is summoned, during that battle phase, his original attack points are doubled!" Jake mocked as Speed Warrior glowed in a blue aura as he made his way to Itsuki, faster than before.

**Speed Warrior: ATK 1800 DEF 600 **

Speed Warrior then put a spinning kick right in Itsuki's face, causing him to fall on the floor.

**Itsuki: 4700 LP**

The dropped kid struggled back up off the ground as his friends started cheering for him. "Let's go Itsuki! Come on you can do it! Fight back!" Itsuki looked at his friends as he started to smile.

" Show me what you got! Don't let them down!" Jake screamed as he laid a facedown before ending his turn. Now, it seemed as if Itsuki had a new face, a face of determination.

" My turn. DRAW!" Itsuki echoed as it seemed like a bright green aura embodied him. Strange enough, it seemed like only Jake and another spectator could see.

" I activate the spell card Premature Burial! With this I pay a small price of 800 life points but, I can revive one monster from my graveyard and equip it with this card. So I choose the only monster in my grave, Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Itsuki shouted as his bird was resurrected.

"I'll use my hummingbird's special ability once more to gain 1000 more points," as a flower appeared once more and the bird did as he did before.

**Itsuki: 5700 LP**

"Now, I'm summoning Dragunity Darkspear in attack mode!" a medium sized dragon with a black body, red and black wings, along with a white spear head and a green gem on it.

**Dragunity Darkspear: ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LV 3**

"Next, I'm tuning my level 3 Air Hummingbird with my other level 3 Dargunity Darkspear!" Itsuki bellowed as his tuner created three greenish gates that was followed up by Air Hummingbird flew in the gates as it turned into three stars.

" Winds collide with each other to form an even stronger storm that's nothing compared to a hurricane! Blow them away Orient Dragon!" Itsuki chanted as a dragon emerged from the light with an orange body, green wings, and a long orange tail.

**Orient Dragon: ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LV 6**

Jake stood and admired Itsuki's ace card and began to smile arrogantly. "Let's go, let me see that dragon's true strength!"

" You will now when I activate the spell Tornado Strike!" Itsuki activated as a card appeared with two tornados with a winged beast in-between. "With this, I can remove as many Wind Attribute cards from my grave and based on the number of those cards, my Orient Dragon can attack by the number of cards removed," Itsuki got Air Hummingbird and Dragunity Darkspear from his grave and put them in his back pocket.

The kids looked in awe as they saw how good a duelist their friend was.

"So, that means if he removed two Wind monsters…" a girl by the name of Lucy started as she conversed with her friends.

"That dragon can attack twice this turn!" someone named Kevin finished as they realized 2300 points was WAY more that both 800 and 900 points.

"You got that right! Orient Dragon, Aerial Smackdown on Quillbot Hedgehog!" Orient Dragon grabbed the orange furball, flew up in the sky, and then threw the poor bait right down on the ground. But, Jake's life points didn't change.

"You should've lost some points there!" Itsuki protested as he began stomping his feet.

"Look at the field," was all Jake said as everyone saw a trap card with a warrior almost being destroyed by an explosion and a hand in the background drawing a card from their deck. "It's called Defense Draw. I can negate battle damage from one battle and draw one card in exchange." Jake explained as he drew one card from his deck.

"Ok, you might have avoided damage from that attack but, I'll make sure you get damage from this attack! Go and take out his Speed Warrior then!" Itsuki commanded as his dragon went to take out that gray warrior.

**Jake: 2600 LP**

"That was some sweet revenge!' Itsuki stated as he started cheering along with his friends.

"Enjoy it while it lasts because I'm going to take you out!" Jake shouted as he began to glow in a cerulean blue aura. "My turn, I draw!"

" I'm activating Pot Of Greed which makes me draw two cards from my deck!" Jake proceeded to draw from his deck."

"Next, I'm discarding Dandylion from my hand in order to summon the tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron!" Jake put a plant/lion card in his grave to now make way for a machine type monster with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat along with a red cape, white blaster/gun, and a blue body with a red, green, and blue lights on it's chest.

**Quickdraw Synchron: ATK 700 DEF 1400 LV 5**

"With Dandylion being sent to the grave, I get two Fluff Tokens on my field. Also, when I have a face up tuner monster, I can re-summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

**Fluff Token: ATK 0 DEF 0 LV 1**

**Fluff Token: ATK 0 DEF 0 LV 1**

**Quillbolt Hedgehog: ATK 800 DEF 800**

" I'm far from over when I use the spell known as Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh! With this card, I can summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to my field," Jake searched his deck and when light was shinning from one of his cards, he picked it up and smiled.

**Winged Kuriboh: ATK 300 DEF 200 LV 1**

A small brown furball with angel wings and big eyes came on the field and smiled at Jake. It nodded it's head to let it's master know to continue.

Jake's aura began to grow mightier as it looked as if the duel would end on this turn. " I'm tuning my level five Quickdraw Synchron with my two level one Fluff Tokens and level 1 Winged Kuriboh!

Jake began chanting as Quickdraw Synchron turned into five gates while the other three monster went into them as three stars as light started to blind everyone. " Gathering fighting souls will awaken the ragin wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

A warrior emerged from the light with a combination of black, orange, and red armor, four arms, four gray wings, a chest with two green orbs on both sides separated by an orange orb, and a gray mask with yellow strikes with another orange orb included. As it landed, the force of the earth shook as even Orient Dragon looked worried.

**Junk Destroyer: ATK 2600 DEF 2500 LV 8**

"Junk Destroyer's ability activates because he gets to destroy cards on the field equal to the number of non-tuner cards used to summon him, I only need to destroy one card and that's Orient Dragon!" Junk Destroyer launched red energy fists from his four arms as they cause Orient Dragon to be slayed.

"I'm not finished yet because now I'm summoning the tuner monster Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode," Jake placed another monster on his duel disk as in a flash of light, a small orange monster appeared with a string attached to his chest.

**Junk Synchron: ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV 3**

" So now, I'm going to use his special ability which makes me able to revive a level 2 or below monster from my grave. And the monster I'm picking is Speed Warrior in defense mode!" Jake's Wind Attribute warrior came form his grave section and then placed on the monster zone.

**Speed Warrior: ATK 900 DEF 600 LV 2**

" I'm now tuning my level three Junk Synchron with my level two Speed Warrior!" Junk Synchron pulled his trigger and turned into three gates as Speed Warrior jumped through as he transformed into two stars.

" Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Jake chanted as a purple and yellow warrior came from the light as he had a white long scarf around his heck, and his red eyes flashed as he hit his fist in the air causing small strands of lightning to form.

**Junk Warrior: ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV 5**

All the spectators and even his opponent was in awe as Jake summoned his best two monsters on the field on the same turn. Jake was had one more trick up his sleeve as he looked at Itsuki knowing the outcome. " It's been real but, I'm ending this duel with Junk Warrior's ability. He gains attack points equal to the combined level two or below monsters. And it just so happens that I have Quillbolt Hedgehog as a level two monster so my warrior gain an extra 800 points!" Quillbolt's energy surged into Junk Warrior as his power increased.

**Junk Warrior: ATK 3100 DEF 1300 LV 5**

" Let's have Junk Destroyer attack you directly!" Jake command as his level eight warrior struck Itsuki directly causing him to fall down hard.

**Itsuki: 3100 LP**

" Let's wrap this up Junk Warrior with a Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior flew towards the fallen kids as his fist grew grater before he slammed it on Itsuki.

**Itsuki: 0 LP **

**Winner: Jake!**

The victor deactivated his duel disk and went to pick up his opponent. Itsuki began to look down but, he was getting cheered on by all the spectators.

" Good job bro! You almost had him! Next time it'll be different!" was shouted from all the kids at the Nest. Itsuki looked at all his friends and began to tear up.

As Jake was patting his friends back, that spectator walked behind Jake and crossed their arms. " Looked as if you over did it bro. I've been looking for you."

**OK, THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKED, QUESTIONS, WHAT I NEED TO CHANGE, ETC! ALL OF IT REALLY HELPS OUT IN THE END. NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**TRAINING DAY: ENFORCING THE STRENGTH**

**"GO NOW AND ATTACK WITH DARK REDEMPTION!" THE RED AND BLACK DRAGON WITH BLOOD RED ORBS GLOWED AND CHARGED UP TO MAKE THE DRAGON BLAST WITH A MIX OF RED AND BLACK WAVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Training Day: Enforcing The Strength**

When Jake turned around, he saw a beautiful young woman with silk brown hair. She was wearing the same jacket that Ace and Jake was wearing with a light green shirt underneath. Additionally, she wore brown jeans and boots with a duel disk strapped to her left arm. She had long black gloves that when up to her elbow on both sides.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Jake asked as his 'sister' returned the favor with a smile of her own.

"Worried sick about you! I'm glad though you woke up finally but to still be dueling on your level is really impressive," she stated which caused Jake to blush.

"Kari, no need to worry! You need to realize that I'm Jake Nazimake, future World King of the Dueling World!" the 16 year old declared as his sister sweat dropped at her brother's statement. Then she remembered what she originally came here for.

"Oh yeah! Melvin wanted to see you. Something about training or something….. I don't know," Kari said as she began to make her way into The Nest. " He's at the Hideout so you know."

Jake watched his sister go as he bagman to take his leave. He walked through Satellite with either people noticing his jacket and walking away or stopping to cheer. He finally made it to The Hideout. A tall building with broken windows and crakes on the walls. It was a normal look in Satellite.

"Yo Jake!" a voice shouted in the distance. Jake turned around and saw an older looking young man with purple hair and a red headband around his forehead. He wore a purple shirt underneath the same style jacket as Jake, Ace, and Kari. Also, he had brown pants and boots with a duel disk strapped to his left arm. That was Mellvin Thomas, everyone in Satellite knew him. Mostly, for being the best duelist in Satellite.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up. That raid was incredible!" he exclaimed as he started to laugh. Sadly, it was all a blur for Jake. Whatever happened must have been serious for him not to recall any of those moments. Melvin began to speak once more," I wanted to make sure that you are ready for our next turf battle. The Enforcers need to be on top and if one of our members isn't on par then, it'll drag us down!"

Jake actually began to tense up when Melvin yelled. He could feel a strong pressure from the man as he took some steps back. "The only way to do that is for your will to come at mine! Let's see how you face off against the leader of The Enforcers!" Jake knew what was next as he and Melvin took their stance and activated the Duel Disk. They put their decks in and was ready to rumble.

"DUEL!" they bellowed.

**Jake vs Melvin**

**Jake: 4000 LP**

**Melvin: 4000 LP**

"I'm starting things off! Draw!" Melvin shouted as he drew a card from his deck. " I discard **Archfiend General** from my hand to add **Pandemonium **from my deck to hand."

Melvin discarded the monster to his grave to search his deck. He found the field spell and put it in his hand. He shuffled his deck and put it right where it belonged. His field spell section was opened and inserted the card in. The dueling space became a place of darkness with the ground turned yellow and green. Pillars emerged from the ground as thunder then came down on the ground.

" So now I can summon **Archfiend General** in attack mode!" Melvin commanded as a shadow swooped down from a pillar and stuck his sword in the ground. Jake was flabbergasted at the fact that his opponent had another copy of the same card he used to help it's own self. He was even confused about what was going on in his mind.

**Archfiend General: ATK 2100 DEF 800 LV4**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn," Melvin said as two cards appeared in the background facedown. Jake had to deal with a monster of over 2000 attack points on the first turn! He began to smirk. Nothing that he hasn't over come before.

"Since your done know, I'll take things from here! I draw!" Jake exclaimed as he drew from his deck.

"I'm discarding one card from my hand to summon the tuner monster known as **Quickdraw Synchron**!" Jake commanded as he sent one of his monsters to the grave to summon his cowboy looking machine.

**Quickdraw Synchron: ATK 700 DEF 1400 LV5**

As if on cue, two fluffs from flowers came on the field next to the tuner. "Explain how did you get those weak flowers!" Melvin demanded as Jake flashed a card from his grave.

"It's called **Dandylion**. When this card is sent to the grave, I get two **Fluff Tokens**."

**Fluff Token: ATK 0 DEF 0 LV1**

**Fluff Token: ATK 0 DEF 0 LV1**

"I'm giving one of my tokens a little tune up!" Jake said as his tuner shot his gun and transformed into five gates that engulfed the token that transformed into 1 star.

"Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, **Drill Warrior**!" Jake chanted as a warrior in brown metal wore a long yellow scarf. What was the most notable was the drills on his shoulders, the drill look alike as his feet, and he even had a drill on one of his hand hence the name, '**Drill Warrior'.**

**Drill Warrior: ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LV6**

He landed next to his master as he wasn't finished yet. "Now I'm activating the spell known as **Battle Watlz**! When I have a synchro type monster on my field, I can make a token of that monster. So meet **Drill Warrior**'s twin!" an exact copy was made next to the warrior it was created from. "Now meet** Quillbolt Hedgehog** in attack mode." the mechanized beast appeared in-between the warriors as it seemed that Jake was about to attack.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog: ATK 800 DEF 800 LV2**

"**Waltz Token **attack that general with Drill Bit Blitz!" Jake commanded as the original rammed it's drill in the fiend as it was blasted away.

**Melvin: 4000 LP**

The sad part about using the Waltz token was that nobody takes battle damage from the card. But they can with the real one.

"**Drill Warrior**, strike him directly now!" the copy released his drills from his shoulder and hit Melvin that put him on a knee.

**Melvin: 1600 LP**

" Thanks for that so now I can activate my trap **Damage Condenser**! All I have to do is discard a card from my hand and summon a monster dorm my deck equal to or less than the damage I took just now!" Melvin discarded a card from his hand a began to search his deck. He picked a card and put it on his monster zone.

"Meet **Mist Archfiend **in attack mode!" out from the evil setting, mist covered the whole place as a red and black looking ghost came from the mist.

**Mist Archfiend: ATK 2400 DEF 0 LV5**

Jake knew that his hedgehog had know chance against that fiend so he finished his turn. He had completely fallen for that.

"That's not all because since the card I discarded was **Archfiend of Gilfer**, he can equip to any monster on the field and that card loses 500 attack points! I'm choosing your **Drill Warrior!"**A dark shadow appeared beneath the warrior as the fiend erupted from the shadows and grabbed the warrior in a tight squeeze.

**Drill Warrior: ATK 1900 DEF 2000 LV6**

Melvin became enraged as a dark red aura surround him. "Is this the full extinct of your power? An amateur could have seen that coming! Let me show you how true strength dominates a duel, I draw!"

"I summon the tuner monster **Phantom King Hydride**!" a knight ridding a black horse raced on the field next to the archfiend monster.

**Phantom King Hydride: ATK 1500 DEF 300 LV3**

"Now I'm giving my archfiend a little tune up!" Melvin commanded as his knight became three gates with archfiend transformed into five stars.

"Arise from the space between Heaven and Hell…. from Purgatory! **Void Ogre** **Dragon**!" Melvin chanted as he grabbed a card from his extra deck and placed it firmly on his duel disk. A dragon with dark wings emerged as it's red orbs flashed. It let out a loud roar signalizing that it was ready to go.

**Void Ogre Dragon: ATK 3000 DEF 3000 LV8**

"I now activate **Call of the Haunted **to revive one of my **Archfiend General**s in my grave!" tomb stones appeared on the field as on had a message on it. 'The Archfiend General that was destroyed'. Jake knew he wanted revenge. The tomb was shattered as the fiend flew out of his resting place ready to strike once more.

**Archfiend General: ATK 2100 DEF 800 LV4**

"Go now and attack with Dark Redemption!" the red and black dragon with blood red orbs glowed and charged up to make the dragon's blast with a mix of red and black.

The blast took out the real **Drill Warrior **as Jake stumbled to the ground.

**Jake: 2900 LP**

"Now **Archfiend General**, attack that hedgehog!" Melvin commanded as the fiend swopped down and slashed the furball into oblivion.

**Jake: 1600 LP**

Now their life points were even, but not the field. Melvin was dominating that.

"Is that all you got? If so, then you'll drag us al down next time. I'll end my turn right now to give you any remaining hope left to win." Melvin said as Jake stood up.

"If you think that this is the full extinct of my power, then you are completely wrong!" Jake exclaimed as a bright blue cerulean aura was around him. "My move, draw!"

"I activate **Card of Sanctity **which lets us both draw until we get six cards in our hands." both duelists drew from their decks. "Next, since I drew it by the use of a card effect, meet **Watapon**!"

A small, pink creature with big eyes appeared on the field.

**Watapon: ATK 200 DEF 300 **

"Now, I'm activating **Card Destruction** which makes discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards we sent away." Jake stated as they put their hand in the grave to draw almost a new hand(Melvin has six cards, Jake has 5).

**Watapon **began to evaporate as Jake put a new card in it's place. "I'm sacrificing him to summon **Salvage Warrior **in attack mode!" a large blue skinned man with green jeans and chains in his hands appeared in front of it's commander.

**Salvage Warrior: ATK 1900 DEF 1600 LV5**

"He has a neat special ability because he can summon a tuner monster from my grave and I'm choosing the tuner monster I discarded before named **Turbo Synchron**." a small green machine flew towards Jake.

**Turbo Synchron: ATK 100 DEF 500 LV1**

"Now I'm tuning level one **Turbo Synchron **and level five **Salvage Warrior**!" his tuner became one gate as the massive brute transformed into five stars.

"Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, **Turbo Warrior**!" Jake chanted as a red warrior with large silver claws was summoned from the synchro ritual.

**Turbo Warrior: ATK 2500 DEF 1500 **

"This will end the duel! I'm activating **Premature Burial**! With this, I have to pay a small price of 800 life points but, I can revive any monster in my graveyard. I'm choosing the tuner monster **Drill Synchron**!" Jake picked a card from his grave slot and placed it on his duel disk.

**Drill Synchron: ATK 800 DEF 300 LV3**

"I'm now tuning level one **Fluff Token **with my level three **Drill Synchron**!" the synchro ritual began as the tuner turned into three gates as the token turned into one star.

"Gathering steel forms a mechanized weapon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Equip, **Armory Arm**!" out from the light came a giant arm, ready to strike.

**Armory Arm: ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LV4**

"It's time for **Armory Arm**'s special ability. It can equip itself with any monster on my side of the field. So, I'm choosing **Turbo Warrior**!" the arm equipped itself to the red warrior. "That monster gets an extra 1000 attack points!"

**Turbo Warrior: ATK 3500**

"**Turbo Warrior**, go and attack **Void Ogre Dragon**!" the warrior's engines sped towards the dragon and slashed it out of existence.

**Melvin: 0 LP**

"Why don't I have any points left? I should've only lost 500 points!" Melvin protested as Jake had a smirk on his face.

"When **Turbo Warrior **attacks a synchro monster, that monster loses half it's attack points! So your dragon had 1500 attack points, and my warrior had 3500 points, you lost 2000 life points. You only had 1600 points left so, you lost. Don't question my skills _ever _again!" Jake said as the effects of the duel vanished, signaling the end of the duel.

**Winner: Jake!**

The pair deactivated their duel disks as they walked up next to each other.

"That was satisfying! I'll just make the turf battle tomorrow just by the way you handled yourself. Make sure to tell Ace and Kari while I'll let Atticus know about it too. Meet here tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. See ya!" Melvin said as he walked into the hideout.

Jake grinned as his **Winged Kuriboh **appeared next to him. Both looked at each other and smiled as they trekked back to the Nest.

**OK GUYS, I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! NEXT TIME, YOU'LL BE SEEING HOW THE TRUF BATTLE ENDS UP. I WON'T TRY TO GIVE IT ALL AWAY BUT, THERE WILL BE SOMEONE ELSE ASSISTING THEM. **

**NEXT TIME: ENFORCING THE CROOKS!**

**"THUNDER CLOUDS MERGE TO CREATE A BEAST WITH NO ENDS! SYNCHRO SUMMON! PARALYZE YOUR FOES WITH FEAR, …"**

**LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT YOUR LIKES OUR WHAT I COULD DO BETTER AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
